Brothers With a Sister: Year 3
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: The Marauders are back at Hogwarts once again, but with additional classes, legal Hogsmeade visits, and all the crazy antics that comes with being a Gryffindor. Relationships bloom, enemies are made, but one thing does not change: detention will be had. ON HIATUS
1. Correspondence With Evil Owls

**I solemnly swear ****that I am up to no good!**

**Year 3 is(finally) here! To new readers, welcome, to my faithful followers, welcome back! I hope this chapter is not as sucky in your eyes as it is in mine!**

Riley was asleep.

It had been almost a month since she'd said goodbye to the boys and gone home, back to the Muggle world, and she had only received 3 letters. Sirius hadn't written her yet. Her room was already impossibly messy, despite the fact that her mother had cleaned every inch of it while she was at school. Books and several sheets of parchment were scattered across the floor, her owl's cage was open and food, feathers, and droppings littered the bottom, and several quills, along with her inkpots, took up the space of her desk. The bed that Riley was sleeping in had several blankets, all thoroughly rumpled, one pillow, and right in the center, Riley was tangled up in the comforter, thrashing around.

"_Run! Run for your life!" yelled Sirius, as they raced down the corridor._

"_Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic, mate?" Peter asked, trying to keep up with James and Remus' paces. Sirius shook his head._

"_No way! The Slytherins are on the warpath! I-OH GOOD GODRIC! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!"_

_Riley turned around and saw a huge horde of angry students, all wearing the Slytherin uniform, and at the front of the group saw Adrian, her ex-best friend._

"No!" Riley gasped weakly, waking up and sitting up in her bed, "Merlin's saggy underpants. Adrian with magic? Now _that's _a scary thought."

As she looked over at her owl cage, Riley was surprised to see that Amber was sitting peacefully in her cage, gazing contently at a spot above Riley's head. She looked up, and saw a large barn owl sitting atop her dresser with a letter tied to its leg.

"Drome! Here, boy!" called Riley quietly, holding her arm out to the owl, which immediately fluttered down and landed on the bed. Drome was Sirius' owl that he had gotten in second year. Riley quickly opened the letter, and began to read it as she stroked Drome's head.

_Haze-_

_Hello! How's your break been? I'm sorry I couldn't write earlier, Mum's been watching me like a hawk. A few days she actually sent Kreacher after me with a frying pan! Creepy little bugger, Kreacher, he's been muttering to himself ever since I came back home. Once again, of course, Regulus is being a pompous little git. He's got a new broom, too, since he'll be trying out Beater. That thickhead, Crabbe, isn't going to be on the team anymore, and Regulus is constantly training for the spot. Last week, that Dumbledorefondling-mumkissing-weirdo pratface BROKE MY WINDOW WITH A BLUDGER! Then the nasty thing chased me around my room and broke most of my stuff. I had my bat in my trunk, though, and I managed to hit it out, but it hit Regulus and knocked him off his broom. Mum yelled at me for hours and I had to clean half the house, but later I ordered Kreacher to repair my window and stuff._

_Enough of depressing home stories! _

_Prongs wrote me last week. He found a book on Animagi in his library that apparently has some of the basics of becoming an Animagus. I looked in our library, but all we've got is creepy Dark Arts rubbish. I won't bother asking if you've found anything, you being in a Muggle home and all. On a related note, the full moon is next week, and Moony's going to the Shrieking Shack. Will you be able to come to Remus'? We're hanging out there until he's healed, then heading over to James' place. Let me know if you can't make it to Remus', but if you can, Floo over there on Monday or Tuesday. You don't know their Floo address, do you? Remy's dad brought you by Apparation last summer. It's Lupin Residence. See you soon, yeah?_

_-Padfoot_

Riley chuckled as she read Sirius' letter, frowning a bit as she read about the full moon, but when she was finished, she smiled.

"Padfoot, you crazy mutt," she whispered fondly, before grabbing a quill and parchment off of the floor and writing her reply.

_Padfoot-_

_My break's been boring as hell. Better than yours, I guess. I feel like seriously hurting your mum. Be civil to the elf, Siri. He may be a nasty little bugger, but he's probably not in his right mind. Regulus sounds right foul. I pity you, mate. Dumbledorekissing-mumfeeling-weirdo pratface? Real mature, Paddy-poo. And Dumbledore-fondling? Bad, bad mental images. Oh… Just imagine Snape stroking Dumbledore's beard. That's hilarious, but so wrong at the same time. MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS! Imagine __**Minnie**__ stroking his beard! Seriously laughing my arse off here. _

_If you see Prongs before I do, pat him on the back, that book will be a huge help. If we've got the basics, then we can at least start doing some research and maybe even start with the transformation. How cool would that be? Third years, working on the Animagi transformation! Cool, though highly illegal. I can hear you now, "It being illegal makes it all the more __**exciting**__!" I swear, when you and Prongs talk about pranks, you sound like those girls who go to the Muggle school when they're going shopping. "OMG, girls, LOOK at those shoes!" "This lip gloss is the best thing since high heels!" Complete with lots of girly giggling. Yeah, I'll be able to come to Moony's. I'll probably be there Tuesday, but I might run late and possibly come on Wednesday. Probably not, though, but I'm giving you a heads up. Don't be a bunch of idiots when you're over there before I get there, remember, we need to keep him calm and happy before the moon so he doesn't hurt himself too badly. I know I've told you this a million times, if not more, but I hate the fact that he might get severely injured and we couldn't have helped him._

_-Haze_

"C'mere, you," Riley said gently to Drome, who fluttered over to her and held out his leg, waiting for her to tie the letter on. She did so with fumbling fingers, yawning, and as soon as the owl had flown out through her window, she sank back into her pillow, fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Riley was spreading jam calmly on some toast when a large brown owl swooped through the window and knocked the toast from her hands. She leapt to her feet, cursing.<p>

"Oi!" she yelled angrily at the owl, which was watching her intently from the top of the refrigerator, "get down her and give me that letter!" The owl swooped back down and landed on the table, holding out its leg.

_Haze-_

_MY DARLING LOVE HOW ARE YOU? I miss you so much. My parents have been so boring. They want me to read textbooks! TEXTBOOKS! It's bloody torture! I can't wait to go to Remus'. Are you coming? This is my dad's owl, in case you're wondering. My owl is taking a letter to Remus, but I had to write. I hope it doesn't do anything bad, it's not exactly the most well-behaved owl. Also, I've got big news. I had this genius idea, like a revelation, pure brilliance. And I was like, 'Merlin's buttocks, I __**must**__ tell my best friend, Riley!' Guess what my idea is? We make a code! I don't have any ideas for it yet, but that's what you're here for! I mean, you know all those Muggle codes and stuff, surely you can come up with an idea. _

_Anyways, I've also got an update on the Animagi. I found this amazing book in my library that tells all about the basics of the transformation. I'm really excited, though the beginning of the process sounds difficult. That brings me to a question I wanted to ask you. Do you mind starting the transformation first? We all know you're the most skilled, and it'd be easier for us, so we could follow your example. I've owled the others, and we've agreed that it's best to wait until we're back at Hogwarts to start. See you at Moony's, yeah?_

_-Prongs_

_Prongs-_

_My darling love? I think your withdrawal from Sirius has addled your brains. Your darling love is Evans, remember? Some of the textbooks can be boring, but surely you would at least be able to endure some reading from Transfiguration! You're top of the class. Yeah, I'm coming to Remus', but I'll more likely than not be there after you guys, but definitely before the moon. Until I get there, try and behave yourself, all right? Your dad's owl is evil. You owe me a piece of toast. Merlin's buttocks? Seriously? There are no words for your… 'special'-ness. A code? That sounds cool. I'll look up some crap and see what I can scrape together. _

_I heard about the book, Padfoot told me. The beginning will probably be the most difficult part, along with fully transforming. Yeah, I'll start first. I was actually considering that before you asked, seeing as you idiots need a demonstration in something as simple as repotting a Mandrake. I think waiting until Hogwarts is smart, too. We'll have more privacy in our dormitory, and we can't exactly use magic until we're there, either. I'm wondering if you even remembered that fact, or if you remembered, and were just planning on breaking that rule like we did last summer, with the color transferring charm. See you soon, Prongy-poo!_

_-Haze_

__**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to take it out for a movie and dinner and kiss it at its front door? Please leave me a review, they inspire me like nothing else. Also, if you have any ideas, whether they be good or bad or just straight out of your butt, I would be more than glad to hear them.**

**_Listening to: Over and Over by Three Days Grace_  
><strong>


	2. Six Strings

**Sorry guys! It's official. Worst case of writer's block EVER. Finally I got some inspiration, made myself start a piece and the words just came out! I'm so glad this is finally up. **

Six Strings

Taking them two at a time, Sirius bounded down the stairs noisily, landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"Sirius," groaned Remus, "when you come down the stairs it sounds like an elephant."

"Well, I could sound like a whole herd of elephants if you'd like,"

"I don't think I'll take you up on that offer,"

James chuckled at the two as he nudged his knight forward to trample Remus' bishop, "Don't worry, Remus. Riley will be here soon, and you'll have someone to help you kill Sirius."

Sirius pouted, crossing his arms and sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking very much like a little kid.

"Riley won't kill me," he said.

"Mate, if you tick her off enough, she would deal you serious bodily harm. I mean, think of all the times before she's done it," said James.

"Yeah, she turned you purple, jumped on your back and knocked you into a broom closet, sent you flying into a wall, pushed you down the stairs, and slapped you on multiple occasions," listed Remus, smirking at his scowling friend on the floor.

"Yeah, well, I have nothing to say to that," Sirius said, turning away his head and pouting.

"Because you know you're wrong," chuckled James, but he groaned as Remus' knight smashed his king apart.

"I'm going to go wake up Peter. Riley said she'd be here around noon, and everyone should be up and about when she arrives," said Remus, getting up from his chair, and he disappeared up the stairs.

"Hear that, Prongs? Up and about,"

"Your point being?..."

"Get off your lazy bum,"

"I'll have you know my bum is very active,"

"That sounds wrong on multiple levels,"

"You brought it up,"

"Yeah? Well bring this up!"

James bounded off his chair, effectively catching Sirius in a headlock, and the two raven haired boys began to wrestle on the ground. They didn't even notice the fireplace as it erupted with green flames, and out tumbled a very windswept, hassled-looking girl with brown hair and bright green eyes, overlaid with luggage and tripping over her feet.

"Surprise, surprise," she remarked drily, "I get here to find Sirius being an idiot."

Simultaneously, Sirius and James turned their heads and looked up at Riley, who was smirking.

"Riley!" exclaimed a surprised Remus from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's my name! Now, come one, what's a girl gotta do to get a hug around here?" Remus rushed over to Riley, encasing her in his arms. She grinned and tousled his sandy brown hair, gasping as James barreled into her, nearly knocking her over with his strong Quidditch build as he hugged her tightly. As soon as he let go, Peter wrapped his arms around Riley's waist, blue eyes bright and happy at seeing his best friend again. Finally, Sirius, being the idiot that he was, nearly tackled Riley, and looped his arms around the short girl's shoulders, burying her face in his chest.

"I feel like it's been an eternity since I've seen you guys," Riley said happily, looking around at her friends.

"Well, duh! It has been an eternity!" James replied.

"A month isn't exactly an eternity, Prongs," commented Remus.

"It is in dog years, so Sirius' got the worst of us," chuckled Peter as Sirius glared at him, removing his arms from Riley and putting his hands on his hips in a very Lily-ish manner.

"Siri-poo-poo, you look like Lily when she's ticked," Riley pointed out. Sirius turned and poked his tongue out at her.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Peter asked. Sirius looked hopefully at Riley's guitar case, which she saw.

"Absolutely not," she replied to his unasked question.

"Come on, Riley! You can't break tradition!" protested James.

"It's not tradition if we've only done it once! Besides, don't you remember what happened **last** year? Sirius knocked himself out!" Riley exclaimed exasperatedly.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, but give me a break! It was a sugar-induced moment of oddness! I was twelve and stupid back then!"

"As opposed to being thirteen and stupid now?" retorted Remus. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

"Sirius, no. You guys are out of control when dancing! There's a reason I don't play very often."

"Oh, come on, Haze, pleeeease?" begged James. On hearing her beloved nickname, and Sirius' molten silver eyes widened to puppy dog form, Riley felt her resolve begin to crumble.

"Two songs. No more. And if your shenanigans get the least bit out of hand, I'm stopping. All right?" The two boys nodded and grinned, while Peter cheered excitedly. Remus smirked at her, holding out her guitar case, which she opened, and pulled out her beloved mahogany guitar.

"Look!" pointed out Sirius, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a hyper little kid, "it's the same color as Moony's hair!" James gasped and pulled out a few of Remus' hairs, the latter grunting in pain, and he held them up for comparison. Riley wrinkled her nose and pulled her guitar away from the hair, slipping the shoulder strap over her head, around her arms, and settled it on her shoulder. Strumming the strings gently with her nimble fingers, she struck chords, beginning a slow tune.

"_This world will never be, what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone, everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late," _Riley allowed a smile to creep onto her face as she watched the boys, who had begun a poorly-executed waltz. James was clearly leading, as he spun Sirius around and dipped him, dropping him most of the time. Remus winced every few now and then as Peter stepped on his feet, but he was clearly enjoying himself as he sashayed with Peter, shaking his bum to the beat. Quickly, Riley, struck her fingers across the strings, beginning a faster tune.

"_Even if I say, it'll be all right. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late," _As the tune became too fast to waltz to, the four boys linked arms, shuffling around in an awkward square dance combined with an even more awkward chorus line, but they were all laughing. Peter, fortunately, was not stepping on their feet, but was now flailing his legs in the air as he rotated with the dance.

"_No one will ever see, this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it? And I have left alone, everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late," _The four broke up and continued to waltz with their partners as the tune slowed down. Peter was gingerly avoiding Remus' feet, who was glad for that, and he shook his bum more vigorously and hopped awkwardly a few times. James continued to drop Sirius as they pathetically dipped, and Sirius brought James down on top of him a few times.

"_Even if I say, it'll be all right. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late," _Once again, the song sped up, but instead of conjoining into an odd square dance, they erupted into ballet dancing, leaping around and hopping on their toes, twirling around and sticking their feet out, kicking each other multiple times.

"_The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again," _Entering the bridge, the song went into a strong and fast tune, and he four boys began a mime sword fight, faking blows and "dying" on the floor, then coming back up and slashing with imaginary swords.

"_This world will never be, what I expected. And if I don't belong… Even if I say, it'll be all right. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late. It's not too late, it's never too late," _As the song came to the chorus for the last time, the four began a game of leap frog, hopping over each other with deep grunts of effort as they hurled themselves across. Riley strummed the final chords, and the boys collapsed on the floor, chests heaving, with big, stupid grins on their faces. She reached her arms over her guitar, clapping and laughing as the boys jumped up and took multiple bows, accidentally bonking their heads together.

"Alright, next one. Fast or slow?" asked Riley, and Sirius immediately replied.

"Slow!" The others nodded in agreement, and Riley racked her head for songs, before deciding, and expertly strummed the strings.

"_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, then go ahead and cut me down. But wait, you tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say," _The four boys split into partners, grabbing each other's hands and spinning around, then just let go and spun around, making efforts at elegance, but failing miserably as they stumbled over their own feet.

"_That it's too late to apologize, too late. I said it's too late to apologize," _Dizziness clouding their vision, the boys tried to stop spinning and dance, but they couldn't focus two feet ahead of them, and staggered around drunkenly, trying to hold onto each other for support, but missed terribly and clomped forward, desperately trying to stay upright.

"_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. And I need you like a heartbeat, but that's nothing new, yeah. I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say sorry like an angel, Heaven let me think it was you, but I'm afraid," _

Coming out of their dizzy stupor, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus began their own separate dances. James began hopping about, alternating feet like he was walking on lava, sticking out his butt and waving his arms around wildly. Sirius started a sort of ice skating thing, jumping and spinning, attempting to glide through air and failed to grasp even a bit of elegance. Peter bellyflopped multiple times, rolling around and occasionally tripping Remus, who was doing some sort of Irish jig.

"_It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late," _Watching the boys form a conga line, holding onto each other's shoulders and kicking out their legs randomly with no beat, Riley grinned and strummed the final chords.

"_Holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground,"_

__**I love Three Days Grace too much. That's not at all relevant to the rest of this AN. You guys have my complete permission to throw rotten tomatoes at me, I'm sorry for such a late update! I'm going to try and update twice before I leave for vacation(two weeks with no Internet=boohoo) but I promise you WILL get another update before I leave, if not two. Three, if we're extremely lucky. Thank you all to my brilliant reviewers, I am astonished by the feedback! 7 reviews! I love you all! Those reviews inspired me a lot. You see that button? The one that says review? Click it. Type stuff. It will bring you to the pot of gold. And chocolate. Everybody loves chocolate.**

_**Listening to: Break by Three Days Grace**_


	3. Summer Chaos

**Major apologies. With all my catching up on schoolwork, I have had next to no time for writing. Fortunately, though, I have a three day weekend, so I will hopefully get you a new chapter by Sunday. Here's the AN I posted last week, just in case you missed it:**

**GAH. I am SO sorry, guys. Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. I had to prepare for vacation, so I forgot the chapter, and I didn't have access on the ship, so... I will slave over the weekend(tomorrow's my birthday, BTW! March 30th! I'll finally be 13!) and get you TWO new chapters by next week. Yes, my friends. Two. The magical number. I'll delete this when I get the next chapter up(I can't stand ANs that interrupt stories) and post it in my regular AN at the end of the chapter, for people who missed it.**

**REPLIES INSPIRE ME!**

**Things didn't exactly go as planned, huh. Well, here's chapter 3. Try not to hate it.**

****Summer Chaos

"Sirius, darling, that's my kidney,"

"Hmm…. Wha?"

"Get off me. I'm not a pillow,"

James chuckled as he watched Riley shove Sirius' head off of her stomach from his mattress. The five of them were on squishy mattresses in Remus' room, with Remus' bed stuck upside-down to the ceiling to give them more room. Sirius had managed to crawl off his mattress and somehow ended up using Riley's stomach as a pillow during the night, which wasn't that surprising considering Sirius was very active in his sleep.

"What time is it?" yawned Peter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"About 10," Remus replied, glancing at the clock.

"I'm bored," announced James grandly.

"Mate, you've been up for all of ten seconds. How can you be bored already?"asked Riley bemusedly.

"If the world doesn't entertain Prongs every second, of every day, he gets bored," Sirius answered, dodging the pillow James threw at his head.

"Well, do you want to work on the code?" Riley asked. James' eyes lit up, and he nodded.

"What are your ideas?" he asked. Pulling a notebook from her trunk, Riley read off her plan.

"First I thought about a number code, but that would be too complicated. Then I considered Morse Code, but it would take forever to learn, and forever to say anything with it. That's when it hit me," Riley turned the page, and lifted up the notebook, showing it to the boy, "we have code words that mean a phrase that we commonly use. Like, prank idea, problem with the Slytherins, something like that. We need unusual words, so we don't forget them."

"I say we make a list. We should write down all the things we're likely to say, then make up words to go with them," explained Remus.

"What will we write it in?" asked Peter. Riley dug around in her trunk, retrieving an empty parchment notebook and some Muggle writing utensils. Using the marker, she wrote _Marauders Notebook_ on the cover, and handed pencils to the others. After a short explanation of the pencils, the five set to work. Before long, they had come up with a decent sized list.

_Code Marblenut- Secret Passageway_

_Code Greenkill-Problem with the Slytherins_

_Code Lightbulb- Prank Idea_

_Code Misfire- Prank is failing, abort mission_

_Code Cheese- Peter, depends on situation_

_Code Paw- Sirius, depends on situation_

_Code Fang- Remus, depends on situation_

_Code Tuft- Riley, depends on situation_

"I guess that's pretty good for a start. Obviously, we'll get more later," concluded Remus, setting down the pencils and grinning at the others.

"I'm liking this new Moony!" laughed James, clapping Remus on the back, "what happened? Dropped on your head?"

Sirius and Peter chuckled as Remus shoved James, but Riley was chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pencil thoughtfully, eyes staring at the ceiling, brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"What'cha thinking?" asked Sirius, prodding her shoulder gently.

"Random thoughts," she replied nonchalantly.

"Like what?"

"Potatoes. How much sleep an owl needs. Animagus transformation. I still don't know how we're going to do that," mumbled Riley. At hearing this, James looked up.

"Did you say Animagus? I have the book I told you all about," he put in, getting to his feet and delving into his trunk, pulling out a rather thick book.

"Wicked," breathed Peter with a large grin.

"One problem. I only have one copy, so who's going to read it first?" questioned James, setting the book on the ground with a slight _thud_. In response, Riley pulled a book out of her trunk, _A How-To on Intermediate Charms and Spells_. It took her a few moments, but she came to a spell, and handed the book to Remus, pointing her slender finger at a spot on the page, and he read aloud the specific spell she was pointing out.

"_Facere-a simple duplication spell, used for duplication things like books, chairs, or other small, inanimate objects_," he read, then looked up at Riley.

"D'you think you can do it? she asked quizzically. Remus pulled out his wand.

"I can try," he responded, "Facere."

Following the wand movement on the page, Remus preformed the spell, but the pages only fluttered slightly. After a few more tries, and some successes, the one book was now five, and they all cracked open a copy, picking their own spot to start.

* * *

><p>"Beep bip bip," Sirius said in an obnoxious voice, idiotically grinning.<p>

"Bip bip bip bip. Bip bip," continued James.

"Remus," Riley groaned, putting her face in her hands, "why did you give them access to Morse Code?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Peter was bugging me with it, too. Though he wasn't very good at it, and just ended up throwing the book at my head in frustration," replied Remus, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, and ignoring the glare Peter sent him.

"I don't think it would make me feel better unless _I _get throw the book at your head," Riley mock-grumbled. Remus chuckled, and placed his scarred arm around her neck, effectively putting her in a headlock, and began wildly messing up her hair.

"How 'bout now?" he laughed, and Riley shrieked, trying unsuccessfully to bat his hands away. Finally, she grabbed a white sheet of drawing paper and waved it like a flag.

"I surrender!" she said. Remus smirked and released her neck, and Riley tried to smooth her hair back down.

"Why the parchment?" Sirius asked, picking up the paper and examining it.

"It's supposed to be my flag. It's a Muggle thing. When you wave a white flag, it means you're surrendering," explained Riley. James and Sirius exchanged looks, mischievous grins forming.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Slytherins-"

"-underwear-"

"-geese-"

"-and mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?"

"Kidding. Shall we plan?"

"We shall indeed."

Peter looked up from his spot at the table, from where he was writing in the notebook. After coming up with the code, they had decided to keep track of all pranks, so Peter had set to writing down previous pranks. Riley gave the two a sheet of parchment and two quills.

"Write plans down, then we can have Pete put them in when he finishes first and second year," she said, eyeing the boys, "what are your plans?"

"We give the Slytherins the gift of white underwear, and feed some geese a love potion or something," James explained.

"I think, tweaked, that would make a good prank for the start of term feast," put in Remus. Riley could almost see the light bulbs appear over the raven-haired boys' heads as they began plotting.

"So we give love potion to the Slytherins-"

"No, that would be too complicated-"

"We not put a spell on them?"

"Great idea! Remus, look up a spell!"

"What am I, your slave?"

"Yup,"

"So charm the geese-"

"And dress the Slytherins as geese!"

"BRILLIANT!"

"We should do the same with all the other Houses!"

"Ooh! Walruses for the Hufflepuffs!"

"Where the hell are we going to get _walruses_?"

"Where the hell are we going to get geese?"

"Touché,"

"Gideon and Fabian, duh,"

"What about the costumes?"

"Transfigure the ties,"

"We'd have to work really hard to get the spell down, but we could do it,"

"I hate working,"

"You're so lazy,"

"Back on track! Turtles for the Gryffindors!"

"How about… squirrels for the Ravenclaws?"

"Squirrels are stupid,"

"What if we make them bigger?"

"Brilliant plan,"

"And then we put some white underwear on a stick and rise it up above the Slytherins!"

"Applause, ladies and gentleman! Applause for our genius! The brilliant minds of the Marauders!"

"Encore!"

"What are you five DOING in here?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, do 'nothing' more quietly," grumped Remus' dad, running a hand through his hair in frustration, before heaving a sigh and leaving the room, closing the door again.

"So, shall we practice?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Someone should owl the twins," noted James.

"After we designate tasks," Remus said very businesslike.

"Right. Remus, you do the Transfiguration of the costumes for the Slytherins, and do the charm for them. I'll do that for the Ravenclaws, Sirius, Hufflepuffs, and James, Gryffindors. Peter, you do the underwear thing and let loose the animals. I'll owl Gideon and Fabian after we master the spell, since I'm best at explaining stuff. James, I'll need to use your owl, cause it knows the way. Everybody start practicing, we have this _and _the Animagus to work on this summer," rattled off Riley, looking hassled and controlled at the same time. Sirius and James saluted her ridiculously, before getting their wands out of their trunks, Peter and Remus doing the same. Riley pulled out her spell book, looking for the charm they needed as the others practiced the Transfiguration.

_Nan Iam-a spell that causes infatuation or obsession with a person or object. The subject will feel the need to be around their obsession, sometimes attacking it and being loud and highly obnoxious._

__**Yeah, it sucks. A semi-sucky short update is better than none at all, though. I have a lot planned for next chapter, so hopefully we'll see it up in a few days.**

**I don't deserve it, but review anyway.**

**_Listening to: Want You Gone by GLaDOS_  
><strong>


	4. Idiots of the Train

**Here you go! A little later than I had hoped, sorry, but after this, update schedule will be back on track! I swear on my sister's life!**

Idiots of the Train

Riley, once again, was attempting to retain bits of her sanity. James, Sirius, and Peter had been giggling the entire way to King's Cross, and Remus was ignoring it all, not even helping her. And, to top it all off, she was stuck in the middle, right between James and Sirius.

And she was about to throw them all out the window.

Fortunately, there were about five minutes left in their ride to King's Cross, but when they got there, she would be stuck on a train with them for the entire day. She could seek some sanity with Lily, but Lily always sat with Snape, and she couldn't be near him for five minutes without a duel breaking out. And who _knows _where Bella and Alice might be.

"We're here," announced Mrs. Potter. The five tumbled out of the car(Mr. Potter had borrowed it from the Ministry) and they pulled their trunks out, Riley, Sirius, and James grabbing their owl cages. They swiftly ran through the barrier, and after a quick goodbye, boarded the train. Suddenly, Riley felt her eyes being covered, and the world went dark.

"Guess who?" asked a voice. Riley knew instantly it was Bella. According the soft giggles and exasperated breathing behind her, she could only assume that Alice, Lily, and possibly Mary were with her. And, judging by the boys' quick, angry breathing, Snape must be there as well. Though, way back from the rest of them.

"Dumbledore," guessed Riley, knowing herself to be wrong.

"Try again,"

"McGonagall,"

"Nope,"

"Slughorn?"

"Professors don't take the train, dummy,"

"I know that. Um… Godric Gryffindor!"

Apparently Bella was getting a little frustrated with her little game, because she felt someone step on her foot.

"Right, right. Bella, Lily, Alice, Mary, and Snape-pants," Bella's hands released her head, and Riley turned around, smiling, seeing that everyone was there, just like she predicted. Snape was not looking his happiest, though.

"How did you _know_ that?" asked Bella, dumbfounded, as she hugged Riley.

"I'm a good listener," replied Riley, being pulled from hug to hug, before she held her arms out to Snape, a fake idiotic grin on her face. In return, she got a liquid-nitrogen-cold glare.

"So Mr. Grumpy Slytherin's not up for a hug. Seconds, anyone?" Riley offered, waving her arms a little bit, but frowned as Bella flicked her head.

"So, do you want to sit with us?" asked Alice, nudging her playfully.

"No, me and the boys are sitting together," she replied. Mary shook her head in mock disappointment.

"I'm afraid, this year, we won't be taking no for an answer," announced Bella, catching on.

"Sit with us. We can all smoosh into one compartment when we're about an hour away. It'll be funsies!" said Mary, grinning.

"No way!" Sirius said, but Riley shoved her elbow into his rib cage. Hard. Sirius grunted in pain.

"Sure,"

As soon as the two groups split, Snape began whispering furiously to Lily as the Marauders set off to find a compartment.

"Riiiillleeeyyy," whined James, tugging on Riley's sleeve.

"Whhhyyyy? We don't waaaaannnaaa sit with Sniiiiiv-" Sirius cut off once again, as Riley raised her elbow threateningly. He immediately shut up.

"I want to sit with my friends. It'llonly be for a while, and I guarantee you Snape will be gone before that happens," explained Riley, and the two piped down. They found a compartment fairly quickly, and settled down.

* * *

><p>"Rolling the train tracks, Express 74-"<p>

"Where did they get 74 from?" Peter whispered to Remus, who shrugged.

"-Remus let a big one, that blew us out the door!"

"Hey!" Remus said indignantly.

"The motor couldn't take it, the whole thing fell apart-"

"How do they know about motors?" Peter asked confusedly.

"The book, Pete," replied Remus.

"-all because of Remus' super-sonic PPBBTHHH!" James and Sirius made loud farting noises with their hands, then burst out laughing. Riley, who had developed an eye twitch around the fifth time of that song, finally lost control and flung her book at the two. Sirius stopped laughing abruptly as it hit him in the forehead, leaving a large red mark.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly, "I'm gonna tell Minnie you're abusing me!"

Riley, however, was ignoring him.

"Peter, I am going to exact horrible revenge on you for getting them that book of Muggle novelty songs," she growled, looking ferocious. Peter gulped.

"Loosen up, Ri!" laughed James, "hey Remus, how much longer until we're at Hogwarts?"

"How should I know?" he asked tiredly.

"Go ask the driver," Sirius replied. Remus, obviously not wanting to argue with the idiots, nodded, stood up, and walked out. The next few minutes passed silently, the three boys sensing the irritation of Riley, who had gone back to her book.

"One hour left," Remus announced, coming back in through the door. Sirius groaned, but James and Peter, already knowing not to argue with Riley, began pulling out their uniforms.

"Riley, Sniv-"

"I promise you, he will be gone. If not, he'll bolt as soon as we come. Change. _Now_," demanded Riley, in her most dangerous tone. Sirius put his hands up in surrender, and Riley nodded in satisfaction, retrieving her uniform. Once she had it all, she straightened up, and saw the four boys staring at her, James with eyebrows raised. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but she was already leaving, going to the compartment next door to change. The next compartment was surprisingly empty, so Riley locked the door and pulled down the shutter, humming an odd tune as she changed.

"_Odd as ever, I see,"_

_Avihm! Long time, no see!_

"_Not see. Never see. I'm a voice. You can't see me,"_

_With an x-ray I can._

"_What?"_

_Well, you're a big, pink, gooey gob of brain-ness._

"_And you're an idiot,"_

_Why must you hurt me so?_

"_I'm your conscience,"_

_No… You're the Annoying Voice In My Head._

"_Whatever,"_

_Do you think I'm mentally unstable? I mean, I hear voices, so…_

"_Voice. No plural. I'm the voice. You have counting troubles,"_

_Your __**mom**__ has face troubles._

"_I don't have a mom,"_

_Really? That's so sad!_

"_Idiot,"_

_Meh._

Coming out of her thoughts, Riley messily tied her tie, and opened the compartment door, stepping out to see the boys, fully uniformed and ready to go.

"You ready?" asked Peter, and she nodded.

"I saw Lily's compartment on my way to talk with the driver, so follow me," Remus said. The five shouldered their bags and followed Remus down the narrow corridor, Sirius and James skipping.

"Follow the leader, follow the leader, follow, follow, follow the-" Riley swung her bag into the back of James' head, and he stopped singing.

"You want to be next, Sirius?" she asked coolly, and Sirius shook his head, but the two resumed their skipping. They did not stop skipping until Remus opened a compartment door, gesturing the others in. Riley immediately plopped down next to Lily, forcing Snape out of his seat. The compartment seemed to have reducted in size with the arrival of five more people, and as soon as they had all found their seats, Snape stood up, and made to leave.

Lily spoke up, "You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do," Snape didn't look back as he left, shutting the door harshly behind him. Lily gazed concernedly out the window, until Riley nudged her, bringing her back to earth.

"He'll be going to hang out with the other Slytherins, Lily, don't worry," comforted Riley. Instead of looking pleased, Lily only looked more concerned.

"I don't like those people he's hanging out with, Riley,"

"Snape may be a git, a prat, and a twat, but he wouldn't stoop as low as them. His moral compass doesn't exactly point due north, still, you have to trust him,"

"Such smart words from such an idiot. I'm impressed,"

"Aw, not you too,"

"Who else?"

"Avihm,"

"Who?"

"The voice in my head,"

"I don't think I want to know,"

"I assure you, you don't,"

The two girls looked up from their conversation, to see Sirius trying to open the window.

"Come on, you wimp! You're a wizard!" cajoled Bella, pointing to Sirius' wand he had in his back pocket.

"Good idea! _Reducto!_" Sirius pronounced, and the window split open, and Sirius stuck his head out in the pouring rain.

"No. No! You are not allowed to be that much of an idiot!" screeched Riley, and she grabbed the back of Sirius' robes, yanking him down, and he landed on his bum on the floor, rubbing his neck from where Riley nearly strangled him.

"That right there… That was messed up," he said, shaking the water from his hair in true dog-like fashion.

"Siri-poo-poo, if brains were bananas, there would be a lot of hungry monkeys scraping around on the inside of your skull," put in James. Sirius glared at him.

"Must you always insult me?"

"Will you go over there for a moment?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk about you, and I don't want you to hear,"

"Mean,"

"Fat,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"_AM NOT!"_

"_ARE TOO!_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_**ARE TOO!"**_

"SHUT IT!" screamed Mary, glaring at the both of them, and they instantly shut their traps.

* * *

><p><strong>It sucks, doesn't it? I'm sorry, I thought, better a shorter, sucky chapter than no chapter at all. I use that excuse too much. Anyways, sorry I didn't write out their escapades at the Potters', or Remy's moon, but I got inspiration for this, and honestly, I suck at writing moons. Expect an update mid-next week. No promises, but I will try. Reviews help a lot!<strong>

**Click the review button! It's ticklish! I swear! Try it! **

_**Listening to: Change the World by V6**_


	5. Sorting Games and Geese Hickeys

**I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. Only two reviews, though? I've probably lost some followage with my absence, and I deserve it for my laziness. But, in my small, pathetic defense, I have been sick. And am sick right now. Please forgive me.**

****Sorting Games and Geese Hickeys

Riley walked through the entrance hall, limping slightly. Sirius, being the idiot that he was, insisted on being first out of the carriage, and accidently pushed Riley's foot straight into the wall.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Sirius asked, concernedly.

"I told you, Padfoot, I'm fine," she growled, but smirked as she saw the puny first years, traipsing behind Professor McGonagall. A particularly grumpy-looking one stood out, glaring at the person next to him.

"I bet you ten Galleons that's a Slytherin," whispered James, grinning.

"I'll take you up on that bet,"

"Sirius, I was joking,"

"I know. Hey, look at that one. Downright Puff," he pointed out a small boy with wispy blond hair, and brown eyes that looked terrified.

"I don't know," Remus put in, "looks kind of Ravenclaw."

Watching the boys argue over the first years, Riley smirked, coming up with an idea.

"Hey. Who wants to play a game?" she asked them. They immediately perked up, looking at her interestedly.

"When a firstie is called, bets are placed. Whoever guesses right gets all the bet money for the firstie. If two people get it right, half and half. And, whoever gets the most right, gets to pick one person to be their slave for a week," explained Riley. By the time she was done, all the boys had mischievous grins on their faces.

"All in favor?" asked Sirius.

"Aye!" said five simultaneous voices.

"Oi! Get your butts into gear!" Bella called from the doors to the Great Hall. James saluted her, and led the others into the Hall. They took their usual seats, across from the girls. Marlene and Amanda were giving Riley nasty looks.

"Hello, Stevens," Amanda said coldly, "I see your hair is still pathetic."

"I see you're still fat," countered Riley, not missing a beat.

"I'm not fat!"

"Have fun in your delusional world,"

Sirius and James snickered, but Lily shot her a warning look. _Calm down_, she mouthed. Riley rolled her eyes, but nodded. Remus poked her gently in the side, gesturing towards the front of the Hall. Professor McGonagall had brought out the stool, and the Hat, and it was about to begin its song.

_Back in the time of our founders_

_When this old hat was new_

_Four wizards of great power_

_Created Hogwarts School!_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw, Slytherin_

_And it is my duty_

_To decide which one you're in_

_Your destiny may be Gryffindor_

_If you've got a noble spirit_

_A daring heart, chivalry_

_A mind that knows no fear_

_Slytherin may treat you well_

_If you've got great ambition_

_A mind to get ahead in life_

_A futuristic vision_

_Your heart may belong to Hufflepuff_

_Where loyalty runs deep_

_A hardworking family of friends_

_Promises to always keep_

_Your mind could be of Ravenclaw_

_An absorber of wisdom_

_Clever, motivated_

_Wielders of great skill_

_One of four shall be your fate_

_Step up and find your way_

_You'll find that I will not be wrong_

_A great House that you will stay!_

The Hall burst into applause, which died down quickly as McGonagall pulled out her scroll, and read off the first name.

"Blishwick, Terrence,"

"Ravenclaw," whispered James.

"Hufflepuff," Riley said.

"Nuh-uh. Slytherin," replied Remus.

"Gryffindor," Sirius and Peter said simultaneously.

"SLYTHERIN!" called the Hat, and all but Remus groaned as he collected the money, and Riley put one mark next to his name on the sheet of parchment for scorekeeping. They continued this, Sirius and Riley usually guessing the same, but they were usually wrong, and when this happened, Sirius would blame Riley. And then Riley would smack him upside the head. Lily glared at the two through the Sorting, but she cheered loudly when new Gryffindors were Sorted. As Lysandra Yaxley, the last one, was Sorted into Slytherin, James let out a small cheer as he looked at the score sheet.

"Hmm… Now who shall be my slave? Peter, you do everything we say anyways, Remus, it would be no fun with you, Riley… you'd cook up some horrible revenge, I'm sure, so… Sirius,"

"And you think _I _won't plan some horrible revenge?"

"You would, but not as bad as Riley's,"

"Damn right,"

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Dumbledore's speech is starting…"

James swore under his breath, and the five of them slipped underneath the table, where James put his Invisibility Cloak over them, and they sneaked under the table, to the door of the Great Hall, and slipped out. Waiting for them, were Gideon and Fabian Prewett, wands in hands and smirks in place.

"Heeeeyyy," they said in unison.

"Shut up and get into positions," snarled Riley, already busy. The twins saluted her, and turned back to their work of Transfiguring napkins into the four animals. Before long, they had about 100 of each, charmed and ready to go.

"On the count of three, do the costumes and release the animals," whispered James.

"1… 2…. 3!" Sirius said, and the doors of the Great Hall were flung open by the sudden stampede of walruses, geese, giant squirrels, and turtles, and everyone was in their respective costumes. The pranksters laughed their butts off as they watched, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes as they put the costumes on each other. Peter whispered a spell through his laughter, and a stick, with a pair of white underpants, came up above the Slytherin table. The seven's laughter immediately redoubled.

"MARAUDERS!" the all-too-familiar yell came from the livid McGonagall, lips thin as paper, and eyes glaring fire at them. They walked slowly into the Hall, grinning.

"Two. Weeks," was all she said, before stalking back to her seat. All was quiet in the Hall. The animals had disappeared, and everyone had begun taking off their costumes and Vanishing them.

"Did you miss us, Minnie?" Sirius called, grinning like the idiot he was. If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead a thousand times over.

"Not in particular," she said. They snickered, and returned to their seats. Dumbledore smiled at the five of them, before waving his hands out, and the food appeared on the plates. Riley looked over at the Slytherin table, where a furious Snape was jabbing his food viciously with a fork, a bite mark from the geese on his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>It's much shorter than usual, sorry. I thought it would be good if I posted one, and I definitely could not finish it soon. I will have another chapter up by Thursday, I swear. You can hold me to it. Please review. They banish my laziness, and would make me feel better. <strong>

******_Listening to: Alluring Secret, Black Vow by Rin/Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune_**


	6. The End

**I'm sorry, everybody.**

**Really, really sorry.  
><strong>

**I have had about two ounces of inspiration for future chapters, and after reading chapters from first and second year, I was surprised by the quality of my writing.  
><strong>

**In short, it's shit.  
><strong>

**I can't do this anymore. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and supported me over the past year, and I hope you liked this story.  
><strong>

**I will be starting a new Harry Potter fanfic very soon, so if you all could do me a huge favor and check it out, along with any of my other stories, I would be extremely grateful.  
><strong>

**Once again, thanks to everyone, especially Allie Knight, silvermoony77, QueenOfAshes, Lucius Belyakov, hpfan224, Synchro lover, aimz666, My Flawed Design, americanathogwarts, fizzydrink698, and above all, my best friend I-Await-A-Protector.  
><strong>

**Mischief managed!  
><strong>


	7. Not the End AKA The Author is an Idiot

**Hello, my name is Cat and I will be your idiot.**

**Yes, I'm an idiot.  
><strong>

**I can't give up on this story, it's my baby. Even though my writing was incredibly crappy before, I'm going to fix it. I'll be rewriting BWAS 1 and 2, and every once in a while I'll add a chapter to 3. I'll be focusing on my other stories, but I won't let this go. I'm really sorry, everyone, and I hope all my lovely reviewers come back. :)  
><strong>

**Once again, sorry for everything. I have really conflicting emotions, along with mood swings, and I'm also stupid. We've been through a tough ride together, and I hope this will continue. See you soon.  
><strong>

**And thank you to QueenOfAshes, who inspired me to not give up.  
><strong>


	8. The Insanity of Gryffindor Tower

The Insanity of Gryffindor Tower

"I feel sooo fat," groaned James as he trudged up the staircase, Riley continuously poking his arse to get him to go faster.

"Yeah, why did you let me eat that third helping of treacle tart? I thought you guys had my back," Sirius moaned.

"Pete, why aren't you all stuffed and regretful like us? You ate as much as we did," inquired James.

"Actually, he didn't even have about half the food you guys ate," Riley answered for Peter.

"Wormy, turning down feast food? Surely a sign of the apocalypse," James remarked drily.

"I've just been worried about my mum. She was ill when I left, and I got an owl from my a few days ago saying she isn't doing very well," squeaked Peter, watery eyes downcast. Riley immediately slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll get through this. She raised you, for crying out loud! That's definitely no simple task," Peter laughed a little bit.

"Well, there was the time I managed to get ink all over the ceiling…" he trailed off, smiling a bit as he remembered his childhood.

"Gillywater," Remus suddenly said, and the other four noticed that they were in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Welcome back," the Fat Lady said fondly, opening, and they went into the common room. Most of the population of Gryffindor was hanging out there, including three first years, sitting on a couch, talking.

"Wanna mess with the firsties?" Sirius asked James deviously. Riley, hearing this, glared at the two.

"Don't you dare. How'd you like it if some third year screwed you up on your first night here?"

"_You_ got screwed up on your first night," pointed out James.

"Yes, but that was McKinnon and Gray, not third years," replied Riley, and not two seconds after she said it, the portrait hole opened, and the two aforementioned girls came in.

"Well, speak of the devils," Riley called, smirking coldly at the two. They walked over, Amanda glaring at Riley, but Marlene ignored her and walked straight to Sirius.

"Hey, Black," breathed Marlene, "have a nice summer?"

"Um… yeah," Sirius replied awkwardly, not knowing what do to. Riley didn't notice this, as she was glaring daggers at Amanda.

"I haven't seen you in so long. You look good," she said, looking up at Sirius through her lashes.

"…Thanks?" asked Sirius tentatively.

"I'm glad we're finally in third year. Now we can go to Hogsmeade," Marlene paused, and took a step forward, gazing into Sirius' eyes, "Do you want to go with me?"

At this, Riley's furious gaze went from Amanda to Marlene, and Sirius, who was hopelessly confused, stammered for a response.

"Well-we don't even know when the first weekend is, and I'll probably have plans-"

"Oh come on. Why don't we spend some time together?" Marlene took another step forward, and placed her hand on Sirius' chest. Riley immediately snapped, lunging fiercely at Marlene, slapping her and clawing at her neck and shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Marlene, trying to get Riley off of her. James grabbed Riley around the stomach, Remus grabbing her legs, lifting her off the ground and dragging her off Marlene. Peter had hid behind a couch, and Sirius was still too shocked to do anything. Amanda jumped in, hitting Riley's arms and head. Sirius finally came to his senses, and pulled Amanda off Riley, forcing her to the ground. He grabbed Riley's hands and held them in his own.

"Screw off, both of you," he growled, and the three boys carried a still struggling Riley up the stairs to their dormitory. Once inside, they dropped her on her bed, and she immediately started pacing around, wand in hand.

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" growled Riley, kicking at the walls. Peter scampered in the room, closing the door behind them, and hopped onto his bed, closing his curtains.

"Calm down, Haze," Sirius said soothingly, and in two steps, he crossed the room, and pulled Riley into a hug, "she's a cow. Obviously she's going to get on your nerves. Just chill."

"Promise me we can prank her," Riley said.

"I promise," replied Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>How did I end up doing this? <em>thought Riley, as she strummed her guitar, watching the boys hop around on their beds.

"_Face it, you're going soft,"_

_Am not!_

"_Yes you are. They've got you in the palm of their hands,"_

_Shut up._

"_You're the one who asked me,"_

_No. I was asking myself._

"_I am you,"_

_Creeeepy._

"_Shut up,"_

"Ready?" Riley looked up to see the boys looking expectantly at her.

"Right, sorry," she replied, and began the song.

"_A hundred days have made me colder since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same, oh. I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. Tonight, girl, it's only you and me,"_ Riley watched, amused, as the boys danced around, hopping on the beds and dancing with their pillows.

"_The miles just keep rolling, as the people leaving wait to say hello, oh. I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go, yeah,"_ Abandoning their beds and their pillows, the boys started dancing like pop stars, wiggling their butts and hopping around as Riley repeated the chorus.

"_Everything I know, and anywhere I go. It gets hard but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done. It gets hard but it won't take, away, my love. Oh, oohhhoh,"_

Repeating the chorus one last time, Riley smiled as she watched her best friends have the time of their lives, acting like complete idiots.

"That's a cool song, Haze," chirped Sirius, bouncing over to her gaily, "and you have to admit, this is fun."

"It does feel nice to play again," Riley admitted, grinning. Sirius smiled back, until James hit the side of his head with a pillow, knocking him over. Grabbing a pillow of his own, he jumped back up and was about to clobber James until Riley jumped up.

"WAIT!" The four boys watched as she put her guitar back into the case, and slid it under her bed, "Okay go."

With those two words, the five of them leapt into a pillow fight of epic proportions. Sirius and James bounced around, hitting each other and teasing Remus, hitting him. Riley battled Peter, who was surprisingly good with a pillow, while Remus hit her, causing her to retaliate, and he and Peter would take her down. Eventually, Peter and Remus started hitting each other, and Riley jumped over to her nightstand, pulling out a package of Muggle rubber bands, and shot them at Sirius and James. Once the others noticed her bands, they grabbed the ones off the floor, and began shooting each other.

*_A few minutes later*_

"FOR NARNIAAAAAA!" cackled James, shooting Peter repeatedly with rubber bands. Sometime in the heat of the fight, someone had duplicated the rubber bands. Now there were thousands. The five Marauders were spread out through the dormitory, hiding behind a pillow or something, shooting rubber bands like machine guns.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT NARNIA IS?" yelled Remus, taking the opportunity to strike James on the forehead.

"NEVER RIDE A SKATEBOARD INTO AUSTRALIA!" Peter hollered, shooting rubber bands everywhere.

"ICE MICE ARE PEOPLE! PEOPLE, I TELLS YA!" Riley yelled insanely, laughing like a lunatic. This continued for a few moments, until the door banged open, and the five ceased fire.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Evelyn Yi, a sixth year prefect, "THE WHOLE BLEEDING TOWER CAN HEAR YOU! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THE ENTIRE EFFING CASTLE CAN HEAR YOU! IT IS 11 O'CLOCK, AND WE ARE ALL TRYING TO GET SOME REST BEFORE CLASSES TOMORROW! SO IF YOU WOULD KINDLY SHUT YOUR TRAPS, THE REST OF US WON'T BRUTALLY MURDER YOU! GOT IT?" The five of them, terrified and speechless with fear, just stared blankly at the seething prefect. Riley swallowed, and nervously saluted.

"Gotcha," she said weakly, and Evelyn stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

"Who votes we go to sleep?" Peter asked timidly, and the others raised their hands. In the few minutes it took for them to get ready for bed, not a word was spoken. As the five lay in their respective beds, and the lights were off, James finally broke the silence.

"Goodnight, Haze, Padfoot, Worms, Moony,"

"Night, Prongs, Wormy, Moons, Haze,"

"G'night, Paddywhack, Wormtail, Moonpie, Prongy,"

"Goodnight, Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, Haze,"

"Night, Prongs, Padfoot, Haze, Moony,"

**I'm not dead! I decided to follow up on my promise to continue. Usually a look at my story stats usually gives me a kick of inspiration, and I'll try to fire out some chapters. So, I put some Marauder insanity in here, and an old name from year 2. Evelyn Yi was one of the prefects that the Marauders and the twins set out to kidnap. I know in practically every story, Marlene's a skank, but she'll wisen up a few years later in this one. I realized I don't use enough of Marlene and Amanda, so I'm going to play around with them a bit. And there will be some Lily and James stuff, so fear not! **

**Save a writer, review!  
><strong>

**_Listening to: Gomenasai by t.A.T.u_  
><strong>


	9. Night and First Day

__Night and First Day(and Minnie's already mad)

_Riley leapt forward with strength she had never felt before, meeting the ground on all fours, bounding through the trees. Not long after, she was joined by a big, shaggy black dog, then a brown, scampering rat, a stag with fur in a gradient of tan and dark brown, and as the four came into a clearing, they saw a gray-brown wolf, who ran around in joy at seeing them, and playfully tackled the dog, while the stag messed around with the rat with its antlers. Taking advantage of their distraction, she crept over to the edge of the Black Lake, peering at her reflection, and mentally gasped at what she saw. _

_She was a fox, a brownish-reddish fox with streaks of dark brown and white running down her tail, a white snout, a dainty black nose, brown streaks going down her head, white paws, a white stomach, and those piercing green eyes she saw in the mirror every day._

_She was Haze._

Riley awoke with a start, mind reeling at her dream. After seeing the animals, the whole Animagus thing seemed so real. And her as a fox… she would never admit it to the boys, but she thought the fox her was beautiful. She had always loved animals, and seeing her as one was amazing, to say the least.

Light footsteps across the wooden floor pulled Riley out of her stupor, and she poked her head out of the curtains, and saw Peter walking towards the door.

"Where ya going?" she asked softly, and Peter jumped, whirling around and clutching his chest.

"Merlin, Ri, don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," he said.

"Sorry," she replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, weird dream. So, where are you going?"

"Kitchens. I'm hungry," Riley slipped out of her curtains, stepping into her slippers and pulling on her robe, retrieving her wand from the pocket.

"I'll come with you, I could really go for a muffin or two," she said, "but we should bring the Cloak." Peter nodded, and opened James' trunk, shuffling around a bit before retrieving the silvery Invisibility Cloak from its depths. They went silently down the stairs, across the common room, and slowly pushed open the portrait, stepping out of the tower.

"Where are you two headed off this time of night?" whispered the Fat Lady from behind them.

"Kitchens. Pete and I are a bit peckish," responded Riley, continuing down the hall.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mr. Filch is on the prowl," warned the portrait.

"Thanks for the warning," Peter replied, and the two quickly made their way through the dark halls without trouble, reaching the kitchens in record time. Peter reached up, tickled the pear, and they went through, where they were met by their favorite house elf, Tinky.

"Hello Tinky!" greeted Riley, waving at the elf.

"Hello Mistress Riley, Master Peter. What can Tinky get for you?" the elf squeaked , smiling as her ears flapped.

"I'd like a sandwich, and Riley's craving muffins," Peter said, smiling at Tinky, who bowed.

"Of course, Tinky will get you foods right away!" Tinky bowed again, and ran off to the other elfs. They took a seat on the small table they had set up in first year, near the portrait and out of the elves' way. About a minute later, Tinky came rushing back with a few other elves, brining a turkey sandwich, some cinnamon muffins, and two glasses of milk.

"Thank you," they said, and immediately set on their food. As they finished their milk, Peter spoke up.

"So what was your weird dream?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Us being you-know-whats," replied Riley. Peter nodded slowly, before a Lightbulb turned on in his brain, and he sat up in his chair.

"I just remembered! While we're out here, we should check the restricted section of the library for information on you-know-whats,"

"Great idea,"

* * *

><p>Riley cautiously stepped through the door into the Restricted Section, next to Peter under the Invisibility Cloak.<p>

"Okay, now be very careful. I've heard rumors about books that scream, or bite, and other nasty things. If it looks dangerous, use your wand to look through it. I'll check a for Animagus, you get t for Transfiguration," she whispered, and slowly slipped out from under the cloak, lighting her wand and putting her fist over the end of it, letting very little light shine through. The shelves were surprisingly small, and it took her a matter of seconds to locate the few books on Animagi, pulling the three off the shelf and cautiously flipping through them. Peter came back a moment later, holding a small but thick book that was labeled _Great Transfiguration Unfiltered_. She muttered the spell to replicate them, and they replaced the originals, stowed the duplicates under their robes, slipped the Cloak back on, and exited the library.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Riley was awoken by water being splashed on her face, and growled at Sirius' blurry face when she opened her eyes.<p>

"Kindly remove your foot from my nostril so I may kill you," she growled low, voice rough. Sirius cocked an eyebrow, confused, and she took advantage of that, bring up her foot into his chest, kicking him off her bed. As she sat up on her bed, Remus handed her a bath towel, which she used to dry her face.

"It's Saturday. Why are we up at," she checked the clock," 8:30 in the morning? And how the bloody hell did Sirius get up earlier than me?"

"Prongs and Padfoot want to play with Squiddy," replied Remus nonchalantly, already with his nose in a book. Riley sighed and closed her outer curtains, changing from her pajamas bottoms and t-shirt into a pair of short jean shorts and a black tank top, slipping on some trainers, and headed into the bathroom to do her hair. She grabbed her brush from the edge of the sink, ran it through her hair, and pulled a hair band off her wrist and did a quick braid, then went back out of the bathroom to the boys, who were all in t-shirts and shorts, and Remus was casting_ Impervious _on James' glasses.

"Ready to go, Haze?" asked Peter, who was nervously messing with his hair.

"Are we going to breakfast?" she asked, her question punctuated with a growl for her stomach.

"Yeah, breakfast's not over yet, and we can't play with Squiddy on an empty stomach, now can we?" Sirius said, slinging an arm around her shoulders, which she roughly shoved off.

"Sod off, Black. No one, I repeat, _no one _douses me with water in the wee hours of the morning," she growled.

"It's 8:30," he said.

"And a Saturday. On Saturday, that's like 5:30,"

"But we couldn't let you miss out on the fun!"

"I would have rather stayed in bed and slept till noon," That was a lie, and they both knew it. No matter how irritated Riley could get with them, she always wanted to be with them, unless she was with the girls, and even then, she liked being with them. It hardly seemed real that only two years ago, she was a very scared girl who was terrified with the prospect of making friends, after the betrayal of Adrian. Now, she was a Marauder, pranked the entire school on a usual basis, conversed with a giant squid in Latin, lived in a boy's dormitory, Seeker for the Quidditch team, owned a magical potion blob, and broke windows, noses, and rules frequently. And it was all because of the Marauders. Riley felt a sudden surge of appreciation for her best friends, and threw her arms around Sirius, who stood there, dumbfounded.

"The hell?" he asked.

"Shut up and accept the hug. This means I won't tell Squiddy to drown you. At least not today," Sirius let out his bark like laughter, and patted Riley on the back.

"You're a nutcase, Ri," he said fondly as she released him.

"And you're fat," she retorted, not missing a beat.

"Careful, or I'll use your tail to make a hat,"

"Do that and I'll get you a flea collar,"

"I'll get you stuffed,"

"Obedience school,"

"Put you above my fireplace,"

"I'll get you neutered,"

"I'll pee on you,"

"I'll claw you,"

"I'll bite you,"

"I bet I'll taste terrible,"

"I bet you will,"

"I'll give you indigestion,"

"I'll leave you as a Christmas present to Snivellus,"

"I'll give you to a little girl with hair bows and drool,"

"I'll skin you,"

"I'll put you in a doggy sweater,"

"_Enough," _commanded Remus, golden eyes looking at the both of them, "Now, do you want breakfast or not?"

"FOOOD!" yelled Sirius, running and flailing out of the dormitory like an idiot.

"Better get him before he runs over some poor first year," sighed Riley, and she followed him out with the rest of them, following the excited yelling and trail of stunned students, down to the Great Hall, where Sirius was devouring a large stack of waffles with gusto. They reached him about the time as Professor MgGonagall, who was glaring thin-lipped at the shaggy-haired boy.

"Mister Black," she greeted sharply, and Sirius turned around in his seat, grinning up at her.

"Guf morgn, 'rofeshbor Mignnie," garbled Sirius with his mouth full. If possible, McGonagall's lips grew even thinner.

"Chew and swallow, Black. And then you can tell me why you were running around, screaming like a complete buffoon," Sirius swallowed then great difficulty, cleared his throat, took a deep breath and-

"I was hungry," McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes screwed shut, muttering under her breath.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, I don't know about you five, but I would like to see Gryffindor win the House Cup at least _once _during your time here at Hogwarts. It's the first day, and you're already making me take points from my own House. And don't think I didn't hear about your little pillow-rubber-band fight last night, yelling nonsense at each other and keeping the whole tower up. Nighttime is for sleeping, which, after all your little late night adventures, I think you need to learn. Stop making so much noise at night, or next time, it'll be detention,"

**This one's a little late. See, dear readers, I discovered an addicting little drug called online Solitaire. This one was a bit choppy, but hopefully the nice little banter between Riley and Sirius makes up for it. We'll be getting into the Animagus stuff soon. I also realized we haven't heard from Dingle in a while, so I'll try and get him in in the next chapter or so. Also, I'm going to try and give dear old Regulus something to do. Any ideas?**

**_Listening to: Taking Over Me by Evanescence_  
><strong>


	10. Latin and War

**You might want to open a tab of Google Translate. Chock full of Latin, this chapter.**

Latin and War

Riley watched with amusement as James and Sirius tickled the squid's tentacles, floundering around in the water. Riley and Peter were sitting contentedly on the squid's head, while Remus was sliding around.

"Tu similis pueri titillationem te?" she asked, and realizing the squid couldn't respond, spoke again, "Unum adipiscing enim sic, duo spargit enim non."

The squid raised one tentacle, and splashed a stream of water into the air, then put the tentacle back underwater. As she watched her two raven-haired friends treading water, she remembered something from first year.

"_Here, I'll hold the lantern," Riley said, taking hold of the lantern on a long stick that lay in the front of the boat. James and Sirius sat in the middle, and Remus sat in the back. Once every first year was in a boat, they magically began floating across the water. _

"_You know, in _Hogwarts: a History_ it says that there's a Giant Squid in this lake," said Remus. _

"_Really? I'm reading that, but I'm only on page ten, thanks to some people," Riley said._

"_A Giant Squid? That sounds awesome! Hey, James, let's look for it!" exclaimed Sirius. The two boys began leaning over the side of the boat, to the right._

"_Guys, don't lean like that, you'll tip us over," said Riley, putting her hands on the sides in a desperate attempt to steady the boat. _

"_Relax. We're careful, we will-" but what they would do remained a mystery, because at that moment, the boat promptly capsized. James and Sirius fell outside of the boat when it tipped completely upside down, and Remus managed to swim to the boys' side._

"An nescitis in primo anno nostrae navi armata duas et mare cecidit?" she questioned, and the squid raised its tentacle again, splashing once.

"Te fecit? Quia etiam armata perlustratis parte conari te," She could tell the squid did not know that, and it ran a tentacle gently over the heads of the two boys, who laughed and rubbed the tentacle fondly.

"Scitis plura facere," she murmured, and laid on her back. Peter looked at her inquisitively.

"What are you saying to him?" he asked.

"Just having a conversation with him," replied Riley.

"He can't talk,"

"He can splash,"

"Huh?"

"One splash for yes, two for no. You know, maybe we could teach him Morse Code,"

"How would we do _that_?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus, who had joined them on the squid's head.

"Teaching the giant squid Morse Code," replied Riley.

"Why?"

"So we can communicate,"

"It may be possible, but it will probably take a long time. Why don't we ask James and Sirius about it?" Remus questioned. Peter nodded, and slipped down to the side of the squid.

"Padfoot! Prongs! What do you think about teaching the squid Morse Code to communicate?"

"Why the hell not?" called up Sirius, grinning.

"Black! Language! There are first years around!" yelled Lily, who was sitting on the grounds with Mary, Alice, and Snape.

"Right-o, Evans!" Sirius shouted back, saluting her, "So, shall we get started?"

"What?" asked James.

"Are we going to teach him?"

"Right now?"

"Sure!"

"We don't have the book, Pads," explained Riley, and Sirius frowned as he and James joined them at the squid's head.

"Phooey. Well, why don't we ask someone to go get it?" James asked.

"I have a better idea. OI! PREWETT!" Three heads went up, "NOT YOU, ALICE! TWINS! CAN YOU DO THE SUMMONING CHARM YET?" hollered Riley over the grounds.

"YEAH! WHY DO YOU ASK?" Fabian called back.

"SUMMON MY MORSE CODE BOOK, PLEASE?"

"SURE THING!" Gideon yelled, and she saw the two raise their wands, both saying the spell, and a few minutes later, they saw the book zooming down the grounds, barreling into the twins, and Fabian sent it flying over to them. Remus grabbed it with his dry hand, and Riley took it from him, slid down the squid, and swam over to the shore, holding the book up. Once she reached the pile of their stuff, she grabbed her wand and tapped it against the book.

"_Impervious," _she muttered, and testing it, flicked a droplet of water at the cover, which merely slid off, not even leaving a trail of drops. She put her wand back, and dived into the water, swimming back, and grabbed a tentacle, and the squid helpfully pulled her atop its head.

"What'd you do?" asked Sirius, looking at the book.

"Impervious charm. The one I did on Jamesy's glasses," she replied, handing Remus back the book. He flipped through it carefully, and laid it on the slick surface of the squid's head.

"This must look very odd," Peter mused.

"Mm?"

"Five third years, sitting on the giant squid, reading a book," he elaborated, and Sirius chuckled.

"Well, we're the bloody Marauders. When have we _not _looked like total loons?" he asked.

"Alright, back on track. I'm going to try and explain to the squid what we're doing," Riley said, pulling the book into her lap.

"Wait, hold on a second. I've been meaning to ask you this. Do you speak fluent Latin?" asked Sirius.

"No. Mum made me take Latin at the community center for four years, and I retained a huge portion of it, but I've been studying it some more ever since the last time we did this, so I could be able to talk to the Squid," answered Riley.

"D'you think you could teach us?" James requested.

"Sure," she replied.

"There's a lot we're packing into this year," laughed Remus. As Riley, James and Sirius raised their eyebrows in confusion, Peter decided to elaborate for Remus.

"Animagus transformation, new classes, Riley, you're doing _four _new classes, the Marauder's notebook, pranks, and now Latin," he chuckled, "We're going to be busy."

"If we weren't busy, we'd get bored. And when we get bored, we get buttloads of detention," replied Sirius.

"True," conceded Peter.

"Hush, you lot," Riley said. She racked her brain for a few translations, and began speaking in Latin.

"Sumus ad experiri et docere vos hoc dicitur Morse Codicis. Donec alphabeti seriem taps verba faciens sic possit. Quid tibi sum istud?" One splash. "Magna. Nunc, brevi sonum est a dot, et a diu sonum est a offendas. In punctis, experiri et a vivos adspargo cum crinis, et signavi, facere magnum adipiscing," One quick splash, one big splash. "Quod bonis. Nunc, a." She pointed to the a in the book, and gently tapped a dot and a dash onto the squid's head, which it repeated with splashes. This continued, with the five going around in a circle to do the tapping. By the time they had gone through the entire alphabet, reviewed it, and began relaying short words from the squid, it was nearly noon.

"Good Godric, I'm starved. What say we go shower and get lunch, and pick this up again next weekend?" suggested James, and they all agreed.

"'Iens ut manducemus. Nos veniam retro mox, aut hoc sabbati vel dominica," They said their goodbyes to the squid, and swam back to shore, grabbing their wands and cloaks, putting the cloaks around their shoulders, and went back up to the castle, quickly walking up to Gryffindor Tower, saying the password, and going up to their dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Niger lacum," Sirius said slowly, enunciating, brows furrowed in concentration.<p>

"In gigas lolligo vivit in nigra lacus," said Riley.

"In gigas lolligo vivit in nigra lacus," repeated Sirius, and grinned.

"Now, tell me what you just said,"

"The giant squid lives in the Black Lake,"

"Nice,"

The five Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table, making their way through lunch, while Riley was carefully teaching the others, a Latin book on the table next to her plate.

"Nos ad Remus domum aestate," Peter said, after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"For two idiots, they pick up fast," laughed Remus, gesturing to James and Sirius, who scowled at him, and Sirius threw a roll at him. Remus ducked quickly, and the roll fell to the floor, next to the Hufflepuff table, and Riley got a sudden idea.

"You know boys, I don't think we've properly begun the year," she drawled absentmindedly, twirling her fork between her fingers.

"I like where you're going with this, Haze," Sirius said, smirking. He picked up a large piece of chicken, and hurled it amongst the Ravenclaws, where it hit a fourth year in the face. The fourth year looked around for the thrower, and glared at the Slytherin table, where most of them were snickering. She grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and flung them at the back of Evan Rosier's head. He whipped around, grabbing a bowl of peas and flinging the contents across the Hall. Meanwhile, the Marauders were throwing random food in every direction, and people were retaliating in all directions, every inch of the Hall getting covered in food, and the few professors sitting at the table trying to stop the madness. The fight continued for a good ten minutes, until Professor Dumbledore walked into the Hall, accompanied by Professor McGonagall, and he calmly flicked his wand, causing all the food in the air to freeze, before disappearing.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," he announced, and a collective ground rose from the students. The first day, and they were all already in the negatives.

"Guess we'd better turn up the charm for Minnie on Monday, earn a few of those back," muttered Sirius, and they chuckled.

"Sirius, your 'charm' would likely get us into the negative billions," pointed out Riley.

"O ye of little faith. She loves me,"

**Some of you may have thought the title implied the war between Voldyshorts and everyone else. BWAAHHAHAHA! No. I'm not doing that in this story. I would have no idea how to do that, despite angst being my best genre. Plus, I couldn't stand to hurt my characters. Having Riley's grandma die was sad enough for me. So, no Moldy Voldy. Anyway, I am trying to fire chapters out of my brain, because I will be leaving in about a week for camp, and will not have Internet. I will try and get one out before then, but those of you who were here around the time I went on a two week cruise, you know I did not update for about a month that time. But I have come up with a cure for writer's block! Reviews! The more, the quicker the recovery!**

**UPDATE: Just realized that I did not, in fact, upload this chapter. Sorry. I leave for camp tomorrow, and I will work on writing the chapter while I'm there, and try to update when I get home, but it may be a bit late because I'll be really wiped out. **

**Yesh... Do it. REVIEW! MOO-HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**_Listening to: Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons_  
><strong>


End file.
